


Big Bruce

by JaneLowly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 600 pounds, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Caregiver Tony, Chubby Bruce Banner, Chubby Kink, Chubby!Bruce - Freeform, Fat - Freeform, Fat Bruce banner, Feeded, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Weight again, Weight Gain, feeder, huge weight gain, obese, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneLowly/pseuds/JaneLowly
Summary: Tony has been caring for Bruce for the last couple of years. In that time, Bruce has put on a lot of weight. This is a short story of a VERY fluffy Bruce Banner. If you don’t like Weight Gain Fanfiction, this story isn’t for you.





	Big Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.... This is my first fanfiction ever. Please forgive me for the poor grammar and spelling. English isn’t my best subject.  
> I wanted to add something to the Chubby Bruce library and I wanted a story where he’s more than just Chubby. Hope you enjoy this if you’re into a big, fat Bruce.

Bruce waddled into the room. His incredibly thick thighs rubbing against each other as his whole body was forced to sway from left and right. It took him about 3 minutes of waddling in order to make the short walk from his bedroom to the elevator.   
Walking nowadays has become somewhat troublesome for Bruce as most of the 30 pounds he's gained in the last few months had gone straight to his legs. His legs have so many rolls and curves that it now resembles something like a babies. His cankles have even gotten thicker too. As the elevator opened, Bruce huffed and puffed his way to the couch in the living room of the compound. This is where he has spent most of this time nowadays as he doesn't feel the need to leave the compound. Tony has been rather overprotective of Bruce lately. He doesn't really want him going outside the protection of the compound. Bruce let out a puff of air as he sat down heavily on the couch. It groaned under his weight. Tony had made sure to reinforce most of the future for Bruce as he had been putting on some serious weight lately. Bruce's face was red as he tried to get comfortable. His thighs soon becoming a problem as they sunk over the couch and onto the floor. He was soon becoming too big for the future. His belly was also becoming a problem as well. His belly is still very round and saggy. When he's standing it can almost drop to his knees. Bruce doesn't mind having a big belly as it keeps him warm. However, it sometimes gets in the way when he's trying to work at a desk. Bruce gets comfortable on the couch as he thinks to himself about needing to talk to Tony about getting a new couch. 

Bruce soon spotted a plate of cookies resting on the coffee table in front of him. They were double chocolate chip and they were his favorite. Tony always knows what kind of foods Bruce loves. He often has a chief come in and work full time to prepare him meals and make him treats. Suddenly feeling very hungry, Bruce tries to lean forward to grab the plate, however, his big belly gets in the way and his short arms aren't long enough for him to reach forward and grab the plate without getting up. 

 

Tony walks into the room dressed in a business suit. Before he walks into the room, he stops and watches Bruce as he tries to win his battle with the cookies. He laughs a little to himself. Poor Brucie he thought. Bruce has really gained a lot of weight in the past couple of years. After coming back from Space, Bruce spent a lot of time in the lab working on various projects to better serve mankind and to help protect Earth from the looming threat of aliens. Tony had to ask Bruce to stay at the compound as he wanted Bruce to be safe and secure, as spending 2 years in space can really take a toll on a person.  
Slowly throughout the months of Bruce staying at the compound, he started to put on weight. First, it was only a few pounds. Then it slowly escalated to about 30 pounds. Bruce never stopped eating. He fell in love with food, especially sweets and junk food. Bruce had a real sweet tooth. Tony loved seeing Bruce blow up into a little chubby bunny. Tony made it his mission to make bruce as happy and as fat as possible. So he'd order fattening food, and mix his food with weight gain powder. Tony would also make sure to order new clothes whenever he would start to outgrow the other ones. Bruce was very happy when eating and he would often binge eat on his favorite foods. Tony loved every second of it and would gladly keep feeding Bruce until he couldn't walk and needed to sit down. Throughout the last couple of years, Bruce has gained well over 450 pounds. He's now tipping the scales at over 600 pounds of pure lard. 

Tony watched Bruce as his cute little arms tried to helplessly reach out for the cookies. His arms have become so thick and round that he can't lift them up. They look like melons and made his belly look even bigger in comparison. His huge round belly was spilled over the couch as well. Tony decided to put Bruce out of his misery and help him. He walks over to Bruce and hands the huge plate of cookies over to Bruce.

“Here you go Brucie baby.”

“Thanks Tony, but I could have gotten it myself if you gave me a minute.” Bruce said as he was catching his breath. 

Oh, really Tony thought as he watched Bruce rest the cookies on his belly. Tony didn't really think Bruce cared about his size anymore. Bruce had become so addicted to food that he didn't seem to notice how big he has really gotten. Tony didn't really want Bruce going outside in public. Not that he would be able to make it that far. He couldn't stand for more than a few minutes. Bruce never notices that stuff anyway, because he's always sitting down and doesn't care for standing too long.

“I'll go make you some breakfast Brucie. You must be hungry, you spent hours down at the lab last night.”

Bruce shifts his weight a little bit.  
“Yes, I couldn't quite figure out this compound that I really need. I'm not sure I can even make it on earth.”

“You'll find a way Bruce, you always do.”

Tony continued to cook breakfast for Bruce. Given that Bruce was over 600 pounds, he needed a big breakfast in order to keep him full. Tony used two whole packets of bacon, two dozen eggs and made about 17 pancakes. Tony had become rather good at cooking since Bruce moved in. Tony walked over and placed the tray on Bruce's belly. The cookies had been demolished ages ago.

“Thanks Tony.” Bruce said as he started to eat his big Breakfast.

Tony started to rub Bruce’s belly for him. His belly was so big now, that he needed two hands in order to give him a belly rub. Tony watched as Bruce's belly became thicker and tighter. This was his favorite part, seeing bruce so stuffed and happy. He has gained so much weight that his whole ass had become a shelf. It was impossible for him to sit in chairs with arms. Nowadays, Bruce spends most of his time in bed or on the couch eating. He spends a little bit of time in the lab here and there, but not too often.Bruce just love eating so much, that it's all that he thinks about now.   
Tony loves this. Tony wants Bruce to be so heavy that he can't even leave the bed. He thinks Bruce wants it too, as Bruce hates going on walks now. Its too much effort for his legs to even walk too far. His fat roll around his legs has become so large that it puts him off balance. Tony loves seeing his fat butt wobble. He loves seeing Bruce waddle and get fatter and fatter. It's almost perfect how bruce loves every moment of it. With the Hulk inside bruce, who knows how fat he could get.

Bruce finished his food within a couple of minutes. Tony grabs a napkin and wipes the food and grease off Bruce's chubby face.

“Thanks Tony, but I could have done that myself.”

“Tut tut, I want to help you. Besides, you don't want to be using up too much energy.”

“I guess you're right. You know what? I have been feeling a bit slow lately… and tired. Maybe I should take it easy.”

“Could just be old age Brucie. It happens to all of us. Besides, you do have a lot to carry around that no wonder you get a little puffed out.” Tony pointed at Bruce's big and swollen belly.

“True I suppose. I have been getting a little chubby lately. I've just been so hungry that I need to eat almost constantly. Not complaining though. Those shakes that your chief make are irresistible.” 

The shakes that are almost 4,000 calories Tony thought to himself. Bruce was smart, but when it comes to his weight and how much he's been eating, he just turns a blind eye to it all. It's so cute.

Tony grabbed the tray off Bruce’s stomach and placed in on the coffee table. 

“Alright big guy, let's get you to bed.”

Bruce agreed and reached out his chubby little sausage fingers. Tony took his hands and helped him up. It took several tries as Bruce needed to get the momentum for him to get off the couch. When he finally got up, Tony helped Bruce to his bedroom. Bruce waddles his way into the bedroom as fast as he can. He fit through the door easily as Tony had the door widen a couple months ago. Bruce had almost made it to his bed when he said he needed a break. He stopped for moment to catch his breath.

“I'm *huff* fine tony, *huff* I'm just *huff* catching my breath.”

“Oh Brucie its ok, you got a lot to carry, of course you need to take breaks.” Tony hates to admit it, but he loved how mindless Bruce had become. He's an eating machine who loves his weight. He's large and in charge. 

Bruce finally made the last waddle to his bed and sat down on the edge. The bed did groan under his weight. Tony made a mental note to get a replacement soon, as he doesn’t think Bruce will be getting any smaller. 

Bruce then shuffled back in the bed so that his ass was resting against the backboard. Tony helped to make Bruce comfortable by placing some pillows around him and moving his legs so that they were as spread out as possible. He then pulled Bruce's tight shorts down to let his belly spill freely onto his lap. His shorts were so tight that you could see every roll down his legs and his huge three roll belly. 

“Hey Tony, do we have any of that Butter chicken left over from last night?”

They didn't. Bruce had eaten it all.

“Yea we do. I'll go grab some soon.” He made a mental note for Friday to order some more.   
“Are you comfortable Brucie? I need to leave for a meeting that’s downstairs and I'll be gone for about an hour or so depending on how long Ross wants to waste my time for” 

“I'll be fine Tony, as soon as I get some real food into me. I swear my blood sugar levels are down the toilet”. 

“Mmm hmm, Bruce. I'll send Steve down with some sweets soon and maybe he can bore you to sleep as well.”

“Thanks Tony…. now if I could just reach my science magazines that would be great.” Tony walked beside the bed and grabbed it for Bruce. 

“Thanks Tony”

Tony wobbled bruce's belly and gave him a kiss on his puffy cheeks.

“Bye babe”

Bruce was so happy and content to stay in bed all day. He found comfort in his Size. He loved being so big that he couldn't even sit on chairs with handles. The more of him, the more to love. When he gained weight all his anxieties about space disappeared and he was safe with Tony at the Compound. He loved every minute of Tony spoiling him. He didn't care about big he got. 

There was a knock at the door a couple minutes later.

“Hey Bruce, I got what Tony asked.”

A huge smile came across Bruce's face.


End file.
